Saving Eric my Jurassic park 3 Version!
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: As i said, it's my version. This one is slightly different from the third movie. Introducing a new characther, Halley Grant! please read, I know you will love it!new chapie uploaded!
1. Miss Halley Grant

Author's note: This is my first Jurassic park story. I love watching Jurassic park. This story just popped to my head while watching the third movie in DVD last night. Well, just enjoy and review afterwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I own Trevor Morgan, but no. he's too old for me, I'm just 15 and he is already 20.( I think?) but still, he's so cute!slap okay, no more dreaming! Let's start.

Sorry, I own Halley Grant! She's mine!(She's my imaginary friend, funny! NO!)

Dr. Alan Grant came running to the Arrival's area in the airport. He's already late. Her daughter, Halley Grant arrives at exactly 8 o' clock and she told her father to pick her up in the airport even though she knew her father was too busy with the site and all the book appearances in different universities.

Alan looked at his watch and saw that it was already 8:45. He was late!

He searched the area, there were a few people. Then he saw his daughter, sitting in the nearby bench, her arms were in her lap, and head looking at side ways.

He moved closer and Halley finally noticed her dad coming towards her. She stood up and crossed her arms, looked straightly to her late father.

"I can't believe you're late. I told you a million times that my plane will board at exactly 8:00 a.m. what time are it now?"

"I'm sorry honey; I got caught in the traffic."

"Really?" she asked her father who was looking brightly at her blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you give your dad that hug you promise him?"

She smiled at her dad. Halley threw her arms to her father's neck and hugged him tightly. Alan returned her hug by putting his arms to her waist and spins her to the air. Her waist length dirty blonde hair spins in the side of her face.

"Dad! I told you not to do that again. I'm not five anymore. I'm already fourteen-,"

"I just missed my little Halley. How was school?"

"Not bad. I just got a scholarship award again. No details about that. I missed you so much!"

Halley threw her arms again to her dad. Then they giggled for a little but were stopped when Halley's stomach gave a loud growl, saying she's hungry.

"I don't like the food they served at the plane, it was cold." She said.

"Well, your aunt Ellie wants to see you, so we will be stopping there for a little." Alan said getting the luggage.

"Great! I missed her too, and I like to see the new baby. Let's go!"

Halley put her arms to her father's waist and they headed to their car in the parking lot.

Well, that's chapter one. A little short, but that was just the introduction of Halley Grant, I'm sorry if I've got some wrong grammar, you may understand that. So please review, don't be cruel, just say something….


	2. What a Lady!

Author's note: This is my 2nd chapter, but still, no ones reading!

This is going to be a really exciting story, so please read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on Jurassic park, I just own Halley Grant. So don't sue me…..

A few minutes driving, they arrived at Ellie's house. Ellie Satler was Dr. Grant's friend. She's been her friend ever since the both of them dig up dinosaur bones in Montana. She's been on the park too, where they had been attacked by gruesome theme park monsters, knowing that they will just endorse it.

Ellie now had a family, two children and a loving husband. Alan often visits her for company and for details about their site.

"Aunt Ellie!" Halley yelled at the woman standing at the house fence, holding a small baby on her arms.

"Oh, Halley!" she said, as she comes closer to the young lady.

"Cute baby, she looks like you and got Uncle Mark's eyes. Where the other brat?"

"Charlie's on the backyard, playing with his dinosaurs. Come in, maybe your tired after your flight. I've cooked food."

"Thank you, Aunt Ellie. I'll just be with Charlie for a little while."

Halley said as she dashed to the backyard.

"Halley grew just like you. She's a very beautiful young lady." Ellie told Alan who gave her a small smile.

"I missed her so much, she's been very different now, she acts more matured than her last visit. It's maybe because of the English culture back in England."

Halley has been studying at Oxford. She has been on England for almost 10 years of her life, living with her father's niece. She made visit, but for only a week or mostly 3 days because of a very hectic schedule she got on studying. She also got a career back there, a Broadway singer she is. That's why she's doesn't spend a lot time hanging with father.

In the backyard,

"Charlie, these are herbivores, they would like to eat each other. But here carnivore, they would like to rip each other's throat!" Alan told the little child playing with miniature dinosaurs.

"Dad, He's three. Wait till he's five." Halley said as she hold her father's shoulder and gave him a you know look.

"Sorry Charlie"

The small one gave him a blank look, that made Halley chuckle for a minute.

"Say my name, say my name, is my name Alan, and is my name Alan?"

Alan was looking directly at the parrot. It wasn't saying a word, Halley and Ellie laughed as Alan didn't succeed of what he was doing.

"He used to know me."

Then, Ellie's husband, Mark came (I don't know their surname. Please tell me, call #&(&$$)

"Hello Honey, this is Alan-,"

"Hello Alan"

"And his Daughter, Halley"

"Hello Halley. You look wonderful; you just look like your dad."

"Thank you sir."

They started eating and began a conversation.

"So what are you doing, Mark?" Alan asked Mark who was sitting next to his wife.

"I'm working at the international, Treaty mostly."

"Oh, that's great."

Then Ellie began asking questions to Halley.

"So how was your Broadway career?"

Halley looked at the woman and gave a little chuckle about the Broadway career.

"It's been good. I had a little timeout ever since last week, and after my visit we will start another play. It's a little tiring but after you finish it, it's worthy. Plus, I like to be with Dad for a couple of weeks, this is the very first long vacation I had for almost 10 years of living with Dorothy in London. She helps me with everything. It's great to have a family like that." She said as she smiled broadly at the other adults.

"Wow, you've got a promising daughter here, Alan." Ellie said, that made the girl blushed.

"Yeah, a promising career for a very young age. Where do you study Halley?" Mark asked.

"Oh, I go to Oxford. I've got another scholarship award two days ago."

Ellie and Mark's mouth open wide while hearing those. They can't believe a 14 year old girl could do a lot of hard works alone.

"Wow. For a 14 year old girl, you're very studious."

The four of them laughed, but then there was a call of the wild one.

"I'll go with Uncle Mark, you two catch up." Halley said leaving the two friends and goes with her uncle.

"Halley's very-, wow. She's just like you. Maybe you're very proud of her?" Ellie asked her friend.

"A very proud dad indeed." Alan said as he swallowed a broccoli.

"So what are you doing?"

"Raptor's mostly-,"

"My-, favorite."

"Do you remember the sound they make?"

"I try not to."

"On our research, we found a resonating chamber that is used for vocalization."

"So we're right?"

"Ellie, they're smart. Smarter than whale's smarter than primates, smarter than humans."

Ellie gave a long sign for hearing those words.

"Goodbye Aunt Ellie! Thank you Uncle Mark, say goodbye to me for the little brats." Halley said as she gave then her last waves.

"You're still the best. You know that." Ellie said as she gave Alan her last goodbye.

Alan looked at her daughter and signed.

"She's the last of my breed"

That's for the 2nd chapter. Review please! It will make my day.


	3. Missing Billy

Author's note: ha! I made my way up to chapter three! After this, I might not update sooner because my school starts tomorrow. Maybe that time I will see more reviews coming from you. Please, I beg…review! It will really make my day!

In the digging site

"Billy, I don't think I'm doing this correctly. Can you please help me?" a brunette girl leaning towards the fossil of a velociraptor told the man next to her.

"What's the problem?" he said as he comes toward her.

"I can't tell what rock is and what bone is."

"Technically, it's all rock, but you can tell the difference. See? Rough, smooth….rough, smooth-,"

They chuckled as the man flirted with the girl.

A car came in the digging site near where Billy and the brunette girl were on by that time.

A man came out of the car, caring a suite case and a body bag on the shoulder. Then a young girl came out next, a body bag with her and a small suite case on the left hand.

"Dr. Grant-," Billy said as he stood up to see the man, leaving the brunette girl behind.

"Dr. Brenann." Alan answered back as Billy runs towards him.

Billy realizes that Alan wasn't alone. He saw a young girl around the age of fourteen was standing next to him. He didn't know her, but when he came closer, the girl standing next to Alan was Halley.

Halley was a friend of Billy since he came to the site, by that time; she was just a six year old girl who still holds on a teddy bear on her hand and one hand on her dad's thigh. One time, he made the little girl come with him to dig up bones, when she found a bone and touched it, she ran to her dad, crying. She said while sobbing that she found a bone of a baby dinosaur. Halley came asking the question why the baby dinosaur died on an early age. Billy and Alan just laughed at the little girl while it holds a frown on her head. They answered him on a little fact about it, which made her crying worse.

But the Halley Grant standing in front him was a more matured girl now, a young lady they call. She doesn't have a teddy bear on her hand anymore, and doesn't hold his Father's thigh anymore because her dad was a just a feet higher that her. Her light blue eyes were smiling brightly and her chest length dirty blonde hair was on a messy bun. She wasn't chubby anymore, but a slender one. Billy found her a very beautiful young girl for the age of fourteen.

"Hello, little Halley," he said to teased his friend.

"Why does everyone call me by that name up to this time? I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm already fourteen!" she said as she stumps her foot on the sandy site.

"But you still hold your little attitudes."

"Ha! But still I'm a lady now-,"

"Wait, young lady." Her dad said as he looks at the girl.

"Okay, I'm a young lady now."

"A pretty pre-teen." Billy said that made Halley blushed.

Halley threw her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly. She missed Billy. He was her only friend at the site, because everyone was adults.

"I missed you!" Halley whispered to the ears of Billy.

"I missed your cry-."

Halley removed her arms to Billy's and mocked him on his arms.

"I changed. I'm not a cry baby anymore."

Alan interrupted the conversation and told them tat he's tired. He walked first to the camp, leaving Halley and Billy behind.

"So, who is the girl? You're girlfriend?" Halley asked him while trailing he father.

"Who?"

"The girl you're helping before we came?"

"Oh, Angie? (I made it up) No I'm just-,"

"Is Billy keeping a little secret from Little Halley?"

Billy giggled at her.

"No-,"

"Are you courting her?"

"Definitely not"

"Why not? You're old enough to have girlfriend. But at you're age now, you must look for the girl whom you will marry."

Billy raised his eyebrows at the young girl.

"Why, is Little Halley interested on the fact of marrying?"

"Nothing. I just want to be the bride's maid."

They laughed and didn't see that they already entered camp.

Well, that's chapter three. I must tell you once again that I won't be updating till next week. For a glimpse, I will tell you some of my ideas on the fourth chapter. Halley will meet Mr. Kirby, and she will ask her dad to make her come with Him and Billy. Will Alan agree? So… see you soon!


	4. Mr Paul Kirby

Author's note: I'm very tired of writing and telling all of you about this, nut I don't own them. I only own Halley….finish!

And special thanks for Bat king Demona, for the second review. I really appreciate the concept that I gave you an idea. Good luck, dude!

Halley got a sleep on the camp for almost three hours because of tiredness. When she woke up, her dad and Billy was doing something on a machine or something. Billy opened it and a bone-like sculpture came out.

"I gave you the resonating chamber of a velociraptor. Listen to this." Billy said, resting his lips in the opening hole and blew up.

The bone-like thing gave a squeaking sound. Alan looked really amused by that and got the thing from Billy's hand.

"This is amazing." The only words that Alan said.

Halley got up from bed and joins the two men. Billy looked at Halley's eyes that still looked exhausted.

"Why did you get up? You still look sleepy?"

"You're very noise. Can I ask what that, Dad is?"

Alan looked at his daughter and Billy was right, she still looks like sleepy.

"This is the resonating chamber of a velociraptor."

"What's that?

"That's were the squeaking sound the velociraptor makes comes from. Want to hear it?" Billy said.

"No need. That's why I woke up, the sound from that."

Billy and Alan grinned at the young lady.

"Honey, I think you still need to some sleep. Your eyes look very tired." Alan told his daughter but Halley refused.

"No dad. I think I'm going to stroll around. May I?"

Alan nodded and Halley got her blazer and shoved out. Billy looked at girl and still thinks that she's very lovely.

"What's the matter, Billy?" Alan asked his student.

"Nothing. I'm just amused by Halley. I can see she really grew into a young lady."

Alan just smiled. The concept of making Halley a very beautiful young lady always makes him very proud of his daughter. A father is very blessed to have a daughter like that.

Halley walks out of the camp and saw different people waving at her. Most people know as Dr. Alan Grant's daughter. The last time she's been here was when she was 6 years old, the time his father and her aunt Ellie was still here digging up dinosaur bones.

"Hi Halley. You've grown." A man came to her. He was about Billy's age too but she doesn't know him.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Halley, it's me, Sherwin!"

Halley's eyes narrowed and looked careful at the man standing in front her. Sherwin, Sherwin, where did she hear that name?

Then it struck her! Sherwin was Billy's friend and a student of her dad too!

"Oh, Sherwin! I nearly forgot. I'm sorry. It's a very long time now. It's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. How's England?"

"It's really good. How's the site?"

"Much more than we expected."

Halley and Sherwin giggled for a moment and Sherwin said goodbye to Halley leaving her wondering at the site all by herself again.

Then she became tired and bored and headed back to where her Dad and Billy were. But even before she could walk away, a hand tapped her shoulder. She swayed at her back and saw a man wearing sunglasses, nearly in the age of his dad, holding a card, it's seems to be a business card.

"Miss, can I ask where to find Dr. Grant?"

Halley looked at the man and became confused why this man was looking for her dad.

"Why are you looking for my dad?"

"Oh, I see, you're maybe his daughter, right?"

Halley eyes narrowed._ That'd why I asked you why you are looking for my DAD._ And then snapped on the moment.

"Oh, sorry sir. Right this way if you please."

Halley and the man headed at the camp where Alan and Billy were.

She quickly run forward to his Dad and told him someone was looking for him.

"Dr. Grant, Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises." The man said as he held his arm. Alan shook it and told the man to come in.

"Well first of all, I'm a great admirer of your work. Would you care to have dinner with me and my wife this evening, it will be our treat."

"We love to." Billy answered instead of Alan.

"Oh terrific, Billy. So see this evening and we will have a talk. You can join too, Billy."

"But how about me?" Halley asked as the man stated to walk away. The man turned back again and looked at the young girl.

"Halley, this is a little man talk."

"Don't tell me you'll let someone to baby sit me here?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I will."

Even before Halley could argue about the baby-sitting thing her father wants, Mr. Kirby started to talk again.

"Well, sure you can go, Halley. It's okay. You helped me find your dad." He said and then walked away.

Alan looked at Halley that only gave him a smile.

"I told you, we'll be together for the vacation. You can't let someone baby sit a teenager like me."

Alan was about to tell something, but Halley spoke earlier.

"No more arguments! Let's get ready."

Halley walked away, leaving her dad and Billy made some chuckle as the girl moved away from them.

"Halley got you."

"You have no idea what more she could do."

What Alan said made Billy giggle more. Then they started walk too to get ready.

Well, that's chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	5. Well, are you going?

Author's Note: I DON'T OWN THEM!...

The jukebox was playing a loud noise,( I think it was noise because I don't like loud songs. Sorry.) There was guys playing billiards and in every table, beers are served. The place was surely not for young girls like Halley.

"I told you." Alan told his daughter that looked like she was somehow worried and scared at the place.

"I've never been in a place like this! It felt creepy!"

The men chuckled as Halley tighten the grip on her Dad's sleeves.

Then they arrived at a table; Mr. Paul Kirby was sitting with a woman, that was as they knew, Mrs. Kirby.

The adults greeted each other as the small group sat down. Then a woman wearing more likely the uniform for waiters came.

"Anything to drink?" the woman asked the newcomers.

"Catfish please." Alan said to the waitress.

"Two catfish, please." Billy added.

Halley didn't know what the Catfish thing was. The others looked at her, but she gave them a don't know look. Alan knew his daughter didn't know what they were ordering.

"What would you like to drink?" Mrs. Kirby asked her with a simple smile running in her lips.

"Uhm- just water, that's all."

"We've got sodas-,"

"No thank you, honestly, I don't drink beverages with caffeine."

The others looked at her and chuckled. The waitress laughed also and then moved out.

"So can you please continue the thing you were telling back there in the camp-," Alan asked the couple who was straightly looking at them.

"Well, Amanda and I just like the outdoor. We've been in different expeditions like Calapagos, K2-"

"We even have two seats reserved for the first commercial flight to the moon."

Halley narrowed her eyebrows at the moment._ So, what up with us if you've got commercial flights to the moon? As if we care!_

Mr. Kirby continued what they were talking about.

"So for our wedding anniversary, we would like to do something especial-,"

"A once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yes, so. I've chartered an airplane to get us to Isla Sorna"

Halley gasped as she heard the word of the island. She heard all the stories her dad tried to explain for almost 5 years now about getting stranded in the island.

"I'm very sorry. But I can't do it. About it- it's just- well-"Alan tried to tell something but nothing came out. Halley was sure her dad was kind of confused to about the concept of getting THEM on the island. Well, if she's going?

"I made many friends in our government, and if you join, we will mostly help your site." Mr. Kirby said as he took a check book out of his cloth.

Alan, Billy and Halley looked carefully on Mr. Kirby, Halley sense something but she couldn't tell his father. Of course, her father always wants the best for their digging site in Montana but money is one big problem. She knew that if her father agrees to this, he can help his own digging site.

"So, Dr. Grant, I can write all kinds of numbers in this check."

Alan smiled at the couple. That means he's willing to join them in their expedition.

I forgot most of the scene now. Very sorry. I promise I will watch the DVD again so I can cope with some of the of the missing scenes…


	6. A bad thing

Well, thank you for the reviews. I hope I don't get you waiting for so long,… I was just busy with my school stuff and home. I never get my mind of off with problem on the first month of school. Well, there's my excuse, so…forgiven?

The plane was zooming up and up in the air. Halley watched the island getting smaller and smaller as they reached the air. She always likes flying, as a small girl, she enjoyed dreaming of flying. She really like the story Peter Pan, and she always dreamed of being Wendy in a movie to experience the flying feeling. But flying wasn't the dream now, her dream, hopefully, be reality, to see dinosaurs.

"Hey, Halley."

She yanked up and quickly turned to Billy and gives him death stare.

"Don't do that again or I'll….I'll…ohhhhh!"

Halley quickly ignored Billy for once and looked at the side window again.

"Can't afford for a new bag pack after all the money I gave you?" Alan asked Billy while he was arranging his things inside that so called bag pack.

"No…it's my lucky pack. Few years ago my friends and I went to the cliffs of New Zealand, and then there was an out draft that swinged me and WHAM!" he got the strap and held it quite protectively in his hands. "This strap alone…saved my life." He continued. Halley gave a fit of giggles and Alan just sigh.

"Reversed Darwinism, Survival of the most Idiotic!"

"Well, at least he's alive, that's all it could take." Halley said eyeing Billy that made him blushed.

"Well, Alan, thank you for bringing me along with you and Halley. I really appreciate it." Billy said while giving Alan an approach look. Sure he's just like him,…a freak of science! Especially dinosaurs!

"Don't get too excited, Billy. It's not always that you get to see real life dinosaurs in the air." Alan moved closer to Billy and tried to whisper. Halley was listening to his father and Billy while still looking outside the plane's window.

"The truth is, you got in hear. It's your time to do get nice." He whispered and laid his back into his seat and put his Indiana Jones hat in front of his face.

Halley looked at his father. She didn't notice that Billy was staring at her.

"So…getting really excited to see all the creatures up in the air?" Billy asked. She turned to him and saw him staring.

"Not that much,…a little scared maybe, but they said that we wouldn't land and that's enough. Seeing dinosaurs' maybe isn't that bad. But all those stories my dad used to tell me when they first reached the island and got stranded….I can still recall them, maybe even memorized it in my mind. In the back of my mind, I've wanted to prove them so that other people wouldn't say that my dad and his friends just made all those stories up. But in the other end, I am really scared, honestly." Halley said.

"Don't be scared…We are here, your dad...me...We will protect you no matter what happens." Billy said putting his comforting hand in her shoulder.

Halley looked at her friend_. It was so nice saying that someone will protect you._ She thought.

"Can I get some sleep? We still can't be there yet, are we?" she asked again.

"Of course, Little Halley." Billy said.

Halley smiled and rested her head in Billy's shoulder. It was so nice and comfy.

"Alan, Halley, wake up!"

"Alan, Halley, wake up! We're almost there."

Halley was irritated on hearing those words. She opened her eyes and looked at the people around her. At first, Billy then at her dad that looked like that he got a sudden nightmare. The rest wasn't that friendly. Even the Kirby's just treating them like nothing. The man at the back, wearing black all over, black shirt, black sunglasses, and black hair was just like a statue.

An island was visible from the windows of the plane. It was covered with thick fog, evergreen color and high mountains all over the island. It sure is deserted.

The plane was now zooming in the air full of small things moving. At first Halley didn't know what is it, but then Billy came closer to her and told her all of that are dinosaurs!

"God, I totally forgot." Alan said joining the two.

Halley heard Mr. Kirby say something but she just ignored it all. She was really busy and really amused on how on earth did they do that creatures!

"Mrs. Kirby on the left of the plane you can see a whole herd of Brachiosaurus. And the alpha male in grazing in front." Alan said. Halley can see that the Kirby's wasn't even paying attention to what her father was talking about, but instead, they were looking and searching all over around. Halley could sense that they weren't really fond of dinosaurs at all.

"Mr. Kirby, we have a landing strip. Do you want to put them down?" the pilot said.

Alan, Halley and Billy stopped sightseeing and stared to the pilot who said it. It was a black man and a bald hair man that has a mustache.

"No, no we must circle the island first." Mr. Kirby said.

That time, the three curiously raised there eyebrows, still staring on all of them. Alan got on his feet and tried to go to the Kirby's. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby stood.

"We can land here."

"Yeah, you said that we won't!" Halley almost yelled. She tried to get up and follow her dad, but her skirt got hooked in the side.

"We can not land on this island!" Alan was still arguing with the Kirby's. Billy joined him, while Halley tried to unhook her skirt from the side without tearing it.

"Hold on. I can explain…I can explain." Mr. Kirby said. Trying to hold up Alan.

"WE CANNOT LAND ON THIS ISLAND!"

Halley was still UN hooking her skirt. And for heaven's sake, it got unhooked. But when she got up, there was a loud thud.

"DAD!" she yelled up, seeing her father lying on the floor. The man in black holding a gun, Billy helping her father and the Kirby's ignoring what just happened to her Father.

"What did you do! You foul loathsome evil cockroaches!" she yelled while landing her feet near her dad that was unconscious.

Her eyes were welling up; tears escaped her eyes and landed on her father's brown coat.

"Dad….don't be dead. Please." She said crying.

"Halley, he's not dead." Billy said trying to cheer her up.

"I know! But I know too he's badly hurt. Oh, Billy!"

She cried on Billy's shoulder. Then she felt the plane was zooming down. Her stomach was like being dig up. Then there was aloud thud again, merely saying that they did land.

Oh…they're on the island! I'm getting excited! What could be in store for them? What will happen to their fates?

Eric: what will happen to me? I want to meet Halley too!

Me: You do!

Eric: Of course! I'm reading this too…. Billy said she's really pretty….

Me: oh yeah….I'll try..

Eric: you'll try what?

Me: I'll try to write the next chapter just for you…

Eric: but my scene doesn't come up until I saw Dr. Grant…. Do you mean you'll have Halley…

Me: don't spoil the reader, for heaven's sake! Or else…

Eric: okay…I shut up….

Me: great! Hope to see you next chapter!


	7. ByebyeMr Cooper!

The plane landed on the creepy island. Several people were scattered on the grounds while three "kidnapped" people including an unconscious man were aboard the plane.

"Don't tell me we landed." Alan said. He slowly sat up and saw his daughter looking very worried about her dad. She was sitting on the surface of the plane with Alan's student, her friend, Billy.

"Dad!" Halley threw her arms around her dad's neck when he get up and began to cry a little. Billy looked at the family, still in his worried and angry expression.

"Halley, I'm okay now. Are you two okay?" Alan asked his daughter. Halley turned her face to her dad and nodded, so does Billy.

"I'm worried, those liars!" she yelled but her father gave her the look that made her stop.

"Halley, Billy, where are-,"

Alan was suddenly interrupted when the three of them heard a yelling noise, a woman's voice exactly.

"I think they're looking for someone" Billy said to the two others. They stood up and flee outside of the plane

Alan, Halley and Billy saw Mrs. Kirby holding a microphone thingy( I don't know what's it called) while Mr. Kirby was still, looking at his wife. He suddenly felt they were there so he catches up with them not knowing that they are really angry.

"I'm sorry we have to be so cruel,"

"Who hit me?"

"I'm sorry we have to be so cruel,"

"Who hit me!"

"Uhm-, that would be Cooper." Mr. Kirby pointed the man that was black all over, with a gun in his hands, running through the forest.

"What are they doing?" Alan asked again. Halley looked at her dad and saw the grim in his face.

"They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe." Mr. Kirby answered.

"There is no such thing as safe here, would you please tell your wife to stop doing that! It's a very bad idea!" Alan once again said in an angry voice and he looks like he was about to blow up.

"Ben! Eric! Ben!" Mrs. Kirby was yelling out names that they don't recognize. Halley's brows began to rise with the question running to her head, _who the heck are those?_

"Amanda, Amanda, Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!"

"Ben-, What!"

"Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!"

"What's a bad idea?" after Mrs. Kirby said those words, there was a loud ferocious noise coming from the woods. Halley suddenly gasped and took the opportunity to hold on her knights.

"What's that?" Mr. Kirby asked in a sudden curiosity.

"It's a tyrannosaurus." Billy suddenly answered his question. Halley's eyes widen with shock by hearing that answer. She quickly backed up and tighter the grip on her father's jacket.

There was another loud roar from the woods, and then 2 of the pilots came running like something was chasing them.

"We have to leave! We have to leave now!" the bald man said while opening the hatch of the plane.

"But what about the other guy?" Billy asked him while he and Halley are being dragged up by Alan and the bald man.

"Cooper's a professional, he can handle it himself." The bald man said as he tried to drag the Kirby's up to the plane.

There was another loud roar and now accompanied with gunshots. Alan and the others got back to their seats and buckle up for safety, if they're safe.

"Help me here Udesky." The man named Nash said. The bald man, Udesky, came hurriedly and buckles up too. The plane started its engine, and then just a few seconds, they were circling the land. The plane began to run in the land strip.

"We can't leave," Mrs. Kirby said to Mr. Kirby while she was buckling up.

"We'll just circle the island, don't worry." Mr. Kirby said to his wife.

"Dad, are we leaving now?" Halley tried to ask her father while she was still grasping on his jacket.

"Yes we are. Just Buckle up and don't worry. Everything will be alright." Alan told his daughter.

Halley observed the people around her. The Kirby's was still wondering and looking at the side windows. The two pilots in front were hesitantly running the plane. It was already running, well, maybe as fast as they could?

As the plane ran on the trail, a man with a huge gash on his right arm was running for his life. He ran on the land strip were the plane was speeding up to fly.

"HEY!" he screamed and waved to them.

The people on the plane flabbergasted. A man was standing still on the middle of the trail were the plane was running on.

"That's Cooper!" Alan said to the others, Halley's eyes widen with fear.

"What does he think he is doing?" Mr. Kirby almost screamed on what he saw.

"Can't you stop?" Halley asked the pilot but it seems that they ignored the young lady's scream.

"Halley, we can't stop-," Alan said while looking at his daughter.

"Were speeding up and ready to fly up." Billy said. He looks very calm but Halley can say that he was somewhere scared too. She looked in front again and saw that the Cooper man was still standing in the strip.

"Don't tell me you'll run into him! That's killing!" Halley screamed again. She heard the pilot murmuring something nut she can't tell what is it. Billy and Alan tried to calm her but she was really scared.

"Halley, calm down." But even before Alan can calm her down, they all saw doom.

A large dinosaur with a sail and a large snout came and grab Cooper. Almost everyone screamed on the plane. The plane wobbled up and the front of the plane hit the sail of the dinosaur. And even before they could fly, the plane wobbled down and hit the forest. They were speeding up and hitting almost everything on its way. The side wings were now gone, the side windows' glasses were now shattered and almost hit everyone on the plane. Halley was tightly secured on her father's arms while she was crying uncontrollably.

Billy was gripping on his seat. Mrs. Kirby was screaming, Mr. Kirby was panting, and the two pilots were almost crushed up with the hit in front. Then the plane stopped. Everyone was now panting. They all had several cuts and gashes on them. Most of them were silent while Halley continued to sob in her father's chest.

"Halley, Halley, It's alright, It's alright honey." Alan said calmly to his daughter. She looked up at the others; her dad had a cut in his face, Billy had a large bruise in his cheek, the other was heavily panting.

"Dad, your hurt."

"No, it's okay Halley, nothing to worry about."

"Billy, are you alright?"

He nodded; he was still calm and silent.

"Is everyone alright? Were alright up here!" the bald man said

"Who has a satellite phone?" the black man asked now.

"I do!" Mr. Kirby answered. He got a yellow old fashion phone and threw it to the pilot in front.

Alan stood up and tried to open the hatch in the side of the plane. Halley and Billy looked at him. He forcefully pushed the hatch and it opened a little.

"We didn't landed yet." He said, they were still above the ground for almost thirty feet high.

Me: So…hope you've enjoyed it-,

Eric: hey! You said I'll be in this chapter!

Me: you are! You're mother is calling out your name and Ben's too!

Eric: I thought I'll get to meet Halley!

Me: are you the Author! You're just a fictional character! Why are you talking to me?

Eric: hey, I'm Trevor remember!

Me: yeah, but that on real life! Your only Eric Kirby!

Eric: No! I'm Trevor! I swear!

ME: okay… I'll stop..my fingers hurt on typing…..i'm out of here!

Eric: hey! I'm not tru with you! Come back!

ME: no one answered…….


	8. Halley's POV

Halley's P.O.V

Now great! We are stuck on this bloody hell place. If I am right, I remember that this people told us that we are not landing! But now what, we are thirty feet above the ground, our plane's been torn apart, THEY killed a man and we are in a place infested with MONSTERS FROM HELL!

THUD

I felt the plane went slant under, there wee things rolling in front. All of us tried to sit up, I quickly grabbed my father's arm and turned back were Billy was. The Kirby's, the damn people, were in front of us.

THUD

Now the plane was like sliding! We were sliding too, Mrs. Kirby was screaming, the 2 pilots were screaming too. Then I saw the dinosaur with the snout. It grabbed the front of the plane and took it's away from its body. Now great! It can see the small people panicking like maniacs inside. The pilots rushed inside the plane, but we were sliding down too. Thankfully I was holding one of the arms of the chair, but my dad grabbed on me, and Billy was grabbing on him, followed by the Kirby's and the 2 pilots. I tried very hard not to loosen up the grip from the arm but it felt like hell holding the weight. Then the dinosaur came and it's mouth grabbed Nash that was grabbing tightly on Mrs. Kirby, blood splashed on Mrs. Kirby's clothes and all of a sudden Nash was being swinged by the dinosaur. Mrs. Kirby's shriek almost echoed my mind when she saw Nash being grabbed. Thankfully again, it wasn't me because if it was me, I'll faint and that's more problem. Nash was now on the ground, crawling like a pathetic little worm. I can see him struggling to crawl away from the large "thing".

The dinosaur got him and I won't tell you what I saw, you'll just be sick! I closed my eyes and I started to cry on my father. He was holding me tightly like he was never going to let me go anymore. There was a loud roar, I looked out and saw the dinosaur, back, looking at us. Its snout was covered with blood. All of us tried to run to the back of the plane, if you can call it back. The plane swinged itself again and it fell. I can fell my stomach being dogged up, we were all screaming, and my scream was the loudest as I call for help. It hit the ground and it kissed the ground. I was now at the side of the plane where it hit the ground. My dad was next to Mrs. Kirby, wonder how he got there, Billy was next to me. I was crying, I've got a bump on my forehead, and I know there was big bruise, thankfully I had bangs dangling all over my forehead that covers it. I just wish I wouldn't get scratches on my cheeks. Billy had one and Mrs. Kirby too. My dad had a very swollen cut on his left cheek. Mr. Kirby had a bruise in his side lips and Mr. Udesky had a large gash on his arm and a small cut on his bald head. Then another irritating roar, it was back! It was still out there. It held the plane and it rolled it like a bottle. We all came crushing with the windows, I hit my head on the seat, I heard my dad screaming like I never heard him scream like that. I tried to scream but my cries overcome it. The dinosaur still continues to roll us until the plane stop because it hit a tree. I was still on the dark side of the plane. I was crying uncontrobably, Billy was near me so I grasped on him when we stopped. Then I saw the dinosaur approaching the plane. Mrs. Kirby ran out, followed by my dad. I tried to call him back but he was already outside. I can't think well, I was like a baby, I am crying while I continued to call my dad all over again. I just stopped when Billy covered my mouth and my dad and Mrs. Kirby was inside again. But when I stopped, the bloody dinosaur crack the plane open in one side and it was trying to catch someone from us. I was shouting again. My dad left the plane, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Kirby, Billy tried to pull me but the dinosaur's snout was still inside the plane and we must pass it before we can get out of the plane. I've gathered enough courage in my chest and when I was pulled by Billy, I hurriedly ran, we passed the dinosaur's snout and was finally out of the plane. Once out, I hurriedly grabbed my dad and we ran through bushes and trees. I and my dad lead the way, even though we don't know where we are going and what if we ran to another dinosaur and that's the end of our lives. As we ran I looked at the back and saw the Kirby's following us, Billy and Mr. Udesky next and finally, the big, loathsome dinosaur. I looked back and tried to run faster, I was not a runner but I can feel I was running like a horse. Then there was a clearing and we tried to enter another forest. This time, it was full of thick thorns, large branches of bushes and tall trees. The dinosaur didn't make it inside. We ran further away from it that made me loosen the speed of my running. When we were far enough we stopped. We were all panting, I looked at myself, my skirt had a torn part, maybe from the tick torn we passed at, my blue sweater had no torn at all, maybe because I was tightly secured by dad and my hair was now bushy! I tried to fix it with my hand, and it flowed down straight again. I checked my bruise on the forehead, it pains a lot. I checked out dad, he was panting heavily. Billy catches up with us panting too. They both have gashes. I stopped my crying and sobbing, looked at the people and looked at the place. It sure is not a wonderful place, it is our doom!

Hayyy.,.,.,.,.,I'm tired! Review pls……


End file.
